Solo Leveling Jeju Island Raid
by SCARIUSS
Summary: What if Jin-Woo joined united team? What would happen?


Chapter 1 : Let's Unite

''We'll go to Jeju island and get rid of the ants found there.''

Goh Gun-Hui poused for a second , and continued ''And thet is why we need your help, Seong

Jin-Woo Hunter-nim.''

Young men closed hiss eyes for a second and answered, ''I ..."

It is not every day that Association President himself asks you to fight ant queen, morover how meny levels will he get, so close to level 100, 'but first i must take care of my sister's and mom's safety' he thought.

''… must ask a few questions first, can I ?''

Goh Gun-Hui noded thinking what rank S Hunter in front of him might want.

''Wher will you be watching raid ? If possible could you do it in my house ? I am warring about my sister's safety , and my mother 's who was discharged from hospital today. May i ask you to come to our house or let them come to you ? No one wolud dere to try harming them when rank S Hunter is near.''

Goh Gun-Hui almost jumped from unexpacted news.

''Did she really wake up from Eternal Sleep Stage ?!''

Jin-Woo noded.

''I will gladly come, it will be good to have company" Goh Gun-Hui smiled.

After that they talked about strange behavior of Japan's hunters.

''Coould you give me device that will transfer sound, that would be charged by magical energy ?

I will send one of my samons inside Goto's shadow to record what he says, maby they want to leave the island with us inside the boss room, and that would be proff, because Goto Ryuji beating rank S boss would give him a chance to become 6th Special Authority Rank Hunter''.

Goh Gun-Hui's face darkend for a moment, but at the end he called Woo Jin-Chool with device.

After placing weekest shadow soldier with device into Goto's shadow Jin-Woo stayed for a bit to talk to the others rank S hunters from Soath Korea.

''I will be the main tank, Miss Cha Hae-In Hunter-nim will be second tank, while the rest excluding our Healer-nim will take positions as dealers'' Mah Don-Wook explained.

''If you want I can take position as assasin''Jin-Woo said.

''It would be a good idea but considering Hunter-nim's mage abilities it would be better to use them insted''Choi Jong-Inn said.

Jin-Woo had an idea.

''We have a week before the raid, maby we could clear a few gatess together before raid, and the main raid would go easier since we would heve worked together before, it won't be hard, we are going to clear rank S gate, so rank B or even A won't be compareble to the Raid. And Association will support us for sure, it will be good for them, the money would be given to some charity organisation or to association.''

''That may be very good idea''Agreed Cha Hae-In agreed.

''Let's ask right away''.

Goh Gun-Hui agreed right away. But now Jin-Woo had one more battle to win. He had to convince his mother.

When he reached hospital, Jin-Woo took Jin-Ah and their mother to hiss car and drived them home.

On the way home they were telling their mother how was their lives except the fact that Jin-Woo worked as a hunter. And then 10th S rank hunter of their country started talking about Jeju Island.

''There was news that Japan will send 10 Rank S hunters to aid us deal with Jeju Raid, They will drive away ants while Our 7 S Rank hunters will take care of the Ant Queen.'' Then his eyes met his sister's, she knew but stayed silent.

''Due to Goh Gun-Hui's illness, he is unable to participate. Everythink will be filmed by an A Rank. Mah Don-Wook will be the lider and main tank , Cha Hae-In will take position as secondary tank, Baek Yun-Ho will be melee damage dealer, Min Byung-Gu will be healer, Im Tae-Gyu and Choi Jong-In will take positions as ranged damage dealers, and hopfully I will be an assasin.''

''That sounds go… wait what?!''His mother shouted.

The talk with his mother was long but after showing a few shadow soldiers and showing his ruler's authority, he got permision to participate.

Next day dungeon training sesion started.

While they were cleering rank A dungon with giants Jin-Woo didn't extract any shadow because monsters level was lower than his weekest soldiers, and he wanted to make place for ants in his arsenal.

After collection and mining teams did their job, rank S hunters entered boss room, they took positions, Jin-Woo summoned Igris, Fangs and Iron ''At first 3 summons were a lot for them, not for Hunter's Guild master and his vice also not for White Tigers guild master, but now they are fine, no need to ssumon other 125 soldiers'.

After they masacerd boss, Jin-Woo had only one thing on his mind, 'Boss was almost as powerfull as Fangs when he was still alive, and then he said ''Could you step back for a while?''


End file.
